Renaciendo La Esperanza
by Hinata-San Hyuuga
Summary: Naruto Ha Abandonado La Fe Al Serle Arrebatados Sus Sueños Y Ser Engañado Por Quienes Mas Queria Y Confiaba, Mientras Que Karin No Sabe Que Hacer Ante La Perdida De Su Unica Motivacion Para Vivir Y Solo En Semejantes... La Esperanza Puede Renacer


Esta es una de esas historias las cuales tenia en Stand By, sin embargo debido a la aceptación que ha tenido he decidido traerla a Fanfiction para que todos la conozcan, espero que pueda tener la misma aceptación al no ser basada en ningún Pairing conocido, aquí les demuestro la razón del porque. Aquí las primeras palabras que plasme cuando comenze a redactar este fanfic.

Hola a todos mis lectores, debido a unas cuantas cosas que he leido por internet ademas de otras cosas he decidido hacer una historia corta sobre Naruto y Karin. Calculo que seran pocos capitulos, pero les aseguro que sera algo corto.

_Dedicado a mi Nakama Escritor Y Mejor Amigo BloodEdge  
Gracias por apoyarme en mis fanfics_

**Escena 1.  
Decepcion.**

Para toda la gente el momento de rehacer sus vidas era valido sin importar lo que tuvieran que pasar, despues de tanto dolor y sufrimiento era mas que logico pensar en que nuevas metas y futuros llenos de esperanza llegarian, al menos eso era lo que la mayoria pensaba, sin embargo muchas personas todavia tienen que sufrir aun mas antes de encontrar esa meta que a veces paece tan lejana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El tiempo habia sido muy difícil para todo el mundo. Despues de tantos peligros, sacrificios, esperanzas y fe, la terrible cuarta guerra ninja habia terminado, y con eso las posibilidades de un Apocalipsis inminente habian desaparecido con el aire, el unico problema era que tuvo un precio, el cual debio ser pagado.

En la cima del monte destinado al recuerdo de los Hokages en Konoha, una silueta se hacia presente, tal como era usual en el. Una capa negra muy holgada cubria todo su cuerpo, evitando que cualquier rastro de piel se hiciera notar a excepción de su rostro, en donde un mechon de cabello rubio y desperdigado cubria su ojo izquierdo, mientras que el otro observaba el panorama que se veia a lo lejos, el de celebración y festejo por una sencilla razon… el regreso del ultimo Uchiha a su lugar de nacimiento.

Como era de esperarse en el chico, su meta y promesa de devolver a ese pelinegro de vuelta a la hoja lo habian llevado a enfrentarse con uno de los mayores retos en toda su joven vida, y afortunadamente lo habia conseguido despues de tanto entrenamiento, esfuerzo y deseo de superacion. Aun cuando el regreso hecho polvo trayendo como a un bulto el cuerpo del ojinegro, no podia dejar de sentirse aliviado al cumplir aquel juramento que le habia hecho a cierta chica de cabello rosa que conocia a la perfeccion, aun cuando pasara lo inevitable.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Habia pasado un poco mas de dos años desde que termino aquella pesadilla que parecia no tener fin. Naruto ahora tenia 20 años y estaba a poco de cumplir sus sueños, y al parecer la vida le estaba retribuyendo todo lo malo que habia pasado. Por un lado obtuvo el respeto que tanto deseo por los aldeanos de Konoha, por otro era cuestion de tiempo para que el fuera el siguiente Hokage de la hoja, pero sobre todo, Sakura al fin le habia correspondido sus sentimientos.

Paso durante la guera ninja, cuando entre muerte, dolor, desconcierto y falta de fe, ella aparecio para consolarlo y demostrarle que ella lo estaba apoyando en todo, que jamás lo abandonaria y que podria confiar en ella, ya que por fin se habia percatado… de que lo amaba.

No supo como, ni cuando o como paso, pero al final del conflicto ellos estaban juntos, a cada rato demostraban lo enamorados que estaban por medio de abrazos, caricias y besos, cosa que ella no rechazaba, por el contrario, se sentia feliz de corresponderlos, al menos hasta que Sasuke obtuvo el indulto de la aldea de Konoha, muy a pesar del enojo que sintieron algunos integrantes de la alianza shinobi al dejarlo volver a su aldea, pero lo mas triste y lamentable del asunto, era que el obtuvo algo mas que el perdon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin Del Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por su mejilla derecha un pequeño riachuelo de lagrimas estaba surcando su rostro, aun forzandose a mantener ese gesto de indiferencia, tenia que aparentar que nada sucedia, aun cuando por dentro su alma estuviera destrozada y con deseos de dejar de vivir. Hace tiempo habia dejado de sonreir, de ver a la vida con una sonrisa inquebrantable y llena de energia y esperar que sus esfuerzos fueran reconocidos, o que al menos alguien lo tratara como debia, se canso de esperar a que ocurriera algo que solo era un simple milagro.

-No deberia de ser exigente. De todas maneras la felicidad siempre estara tras de mi. - Usando su brazo izquierdo el chico kitsune se incorporo, mientra solo una leve parte de su rostro veia el festejo arcano de personas que no tomaban en cuenta que el se desmoronaba por dentro, como la arena siendo barrida por el mar. - Todavia no entendio porque esto no acaba, si al fin ya cumpli con todas mis promesas.

Lamentable, era lo unico que se podia decir de el, como habia dejado de ser una persona para simplemente convertirse en un bulto sin vida propia, ahora parecia que se movia por simple inercia, ya que ni energias poseia para hacer tal cosa. Y aunque no se notara a simple vista, el circulo vicioso de su vida continuaba… el haciendo lo imposible por ser notado, poder conseguirlo con tantos esfuerzos, y al final volver a ser ignorado para que otro se llevara la gloria, una vida estupida y maldita sin duda alguna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- En Un Departamento De Konoha -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sollozos y lamentos, era lo unico a destacar en ese ambiente sombrio y callado de una habitacion sin luz que la iluminara, ya que la persona que estaba ahí presente no queria ni ver como lloraba. Esa persona era una chica de 20 años, de cabellera roja como las mismas ascuas de una fogata intensa, la cual estaba peinada de un lado y desperdigado en otro. Sus ojos eran como dos rubíes de color brillante, ocultos bajo unas gafas que le permitian ver mejor. Solo permanecia bajo las sabanas de su cama, no tenia ni las fuerzas para ir a la celebración de la aldea y solo queria estar tumbada en su cama y no salir de ahí, por un buen rato si era necesario.

Tantas cosas habian pasado en lo poco que recordaba de su vida, muchas de ellas dolorosas y pocas que en verdad eran felices, pero sabia afrontarlo ya que una de sus caracteristicas era nunca dejarse rendir, pero con lo sucedido en los ultimos años todo era diferente. Creer en un chico que estuvo a punto de matarla aun cuando ella le demostro su verdadero amor, sufrir la tortura de personas que intentaron sacarle información que ella misma desconocia y esperar a que alguien se apiadara de ella en ese sitio. Por fortuna aparecio la lider de la aldea, quien la dejo libre de cargos y le dio asilo en Konoha, cosa que le agrado, mas cuando el "Heroe De Konoha" logro traer de vuelta al Uchiha, quien se supo que fue controlado de alguna manera por una energia obscura y que le hacia comportarse como un asesino. Ella misma lo escucho de el, como le pedía perdon por intentar asesinarla, demostrando arrepentimiento y dandole la luz de que posiblemente algo podria surgir entre ellos, pero…

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Se habia corrido la noticia por todas partes, asi mismo en la fuerza ninja se notificaba la noticia. El dia de conocer quien seria el Rokudaime Hokage de Konoha llego y todos esperaban ansiosos por saber quien llevaria a Konoha por la ruta correcta. Entre los aldeanos se veia un favoritismo dividido por el heredero Uchiha debido a su linaje de clan, y por otro el rubio Uzumaki, al ser el ninja mas poderoso que se conocia. Pero eso era lo de menos, tenian que saber que pasaria.

La chica de cabello rojo de nombre Karin habia llegado al sitio, ya que el mismo Sasuke le dijo que haria una revelacion importante, y ella al volver a confiar en el estuvo a primera hora para escuchar. Nada mas le importaba, ni los aldeanos, ninjas o sus antiguos compañeros de armas, solo queria ver que sucedia con el ojinegro que amaba.

Lllego el momento cuando todo el consejo de la aldea apareció junto a los lideres de los clanes de la hoja, quienes seguidos de la rubia voluptuosa y su compañera pelinegra, dieron a conocer la noticia, que fue la causante de una variedad de opiniones, pero algo mas sucedió, ya que el mismo Sasuke aparecio, y ante toda la aldea dio a conocer una noticia… que le rompio el corazon a alguien…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin Del Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los ojos de la chica se habian convertido en rojos completos debido al llanto completo que habia dejado escapar todo el momento que recordo aquella escena. Sus gafas estaban a un lado de su cama sobre un buro de noche, mientras que su rostro vacio e inexpresivo seguia mirando un punto que parecia lejano e inalcanzable. Su semblante y personalidad habian cambiado mucho, ahora no replicaba ni se reia como lo hacia hacer, solo era ese gesto de piedra que al parecer dia con dia se iba haciendo mas y mas grande

-No debi pensarlo, fui una idiota al creer que algo cambiaria entre nosotros. - Karin solo dirigio su mirada hacia afuera, viendo las leves luces que adornaban el cielo, mientras que sus ojos aun no dejaban de emanar las gotas saladas que salian debido al dolor que sentia, uno que no era posible comparar con el de ocasiones anteriores. - Ademas, siempre sere una extraña entre conocidos, nada mas nada menos.

De nueva cuenta ella se arropo con las cobijas, reprimiendo las ganas de seguir llorando, convirtiendo eso en leves sollozos, si uno lo veia de una manera adecuada no tenia sentido seguir asi, lo hecho hecho estaba. Ademas, con todo lo que le habia pasado, solo le quedaba una opcion para evitar sentir esa sensación que le estrujaba el corazon y la hacia sentirse peor… olvidar que alguien la podria notar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Torre Del Hokage-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mirando por el gran ventanal que habia en ese sitio y analitica ante todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor,una rubia de ojos color miel y cuerpo voluptuoso pensaba en lo que tenia que hacer además de que hace unos instantes habia tenido una charla con una joven pareja sobre un tema delicado en todo sentido. Lo que le preocupaba era saber como se pondria ese chico al escuchar lo que los jóvenes iban a decirle, como lo tomaria y que haria al respecto.

-Tsunade-Sama ¿Qué cree que va a pasar?. - Una morena de cabello negro y ojos de la misma tonalidad permanecia a su lado con una mirada de preocupacion debido a que tambien habia estado presente en dicha charla.

-No estoy segura Shizune, pero se que alguien saldra herido en esto. - La ojimiel tenia en sus ojos un brillo de nerviosismo ante la decision que se habia tomado. - Nunca llegue a pensar que un asunto amoroso iba a perjudicar a alguien de esta manera.

-Lo dice por Naruto-Kun ¿Verdad?. - La ojinegra ya sabia eso pero no queria decirlo hasta que su maestra lo afirmara. - Pense que Sakura-Chan lo queria verdaderamente, ella misma lo dejo claro yo misma vi como…

-… ella creia amarlo. - Interrumpio Tsunade. - Toda la aldea lo creyo, pero parece ser que no era asi. Piensalo de una manera analitica Shizune, Sakura amaba al Uchiha desde pequeños, era prácticamente imposible que lo pudiera olvidar.

-¿Quiere decir que ella no amaba en verdad a Naruto-Kun?. - Esto le sonaba mal a Shizune, si eso era cierto la pelirrosa solo jugo con los sentimientos de su compañero ninja sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias. - ¿Entonces solo lo uso como un sustituto?

-En parte no. Ella en verdad comenzo a enamorarse de Naruto, pero ya sabes que los recuerdos del pasado siempre perduran. - Parecia ser que la sannin sabia algo sobre esto, ya que sus palabras impedian alguna replica. - Ademas ella misma lo dudaba a veces, y eso solo acrecento mas el problema.

Ambas guardaron silencio por unos momentos, tratando de lograr descifrar como evitar que este problema no llegara a mayores, pero sabian a la perfeccion que lo que iba a suceder despues iba a ser algo mas conflictivo.

-Lo que mas temo es como Naruto-Kun acepte esto, si Sasuke y Sakura le dicen algo… - La ojinegra de solo pensar las consecuencias de dicha escena, parecia llenarse de miedo ante lo impredecible.

-Se lo diran, de eso no hay duda. - Tsunade al decir esto recobro su postura y volvio a sentarse en su sofa con un dejo de tristeza y… ¿Horror?. - Lo que mas me desagrada es que si asi pasa… la vida de ermitaño errante de Jiraiya podria renacer en Naruto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Monumento A Los Hokages -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche ya estaba llegando a su punto mas alto, iban a cumplirse las doce de la noche y el festejo en la aldea parecia no tener fin, ya que los gritos, sonidos y demas gestos generados inundaban el ambiente, mientras que desde lo mas alto de ahí el rubio se mantenia sobre el rostro del 4 Hokage, su padre, sin dejar de llorar en silencio y mantener ese gesto de seriedad fria e inmóvil, aun cuando desearia no estar sintiendose de esa forma, pero lamentablemente no era asi

-Que vida de porqueria tengo. - Susurro casi de forma lastimera, mientras que lentamente podia sentir como alguien habia aparecido y se colocaba detrás de el.

-Tenemos que hablar. - Esa voz era fria, casi insensible y el rubio podia reconocerla en cualquier parte, pero al parecer el no queria hacer lo que le pedian.

-Sasuke… crei haberte dicho que no habia nada de que hablar. - El rubio de manera improvista se levanto de ahí y comenzo a volver a caminar hacia tierra firme, pasado olímpicamente del ojinegro, quien lo tomo del brazo derecho violentamente, haciendo que lo encarara fijamente.

-¡Dejate de hacer un berrinche! ¡He querido hablar contigo desde hace tiempo y solo te escondes como una victima!. - El ojinegro estaba muy furioso por el hecho de que el rubio lo ignorara, cosa que le ponia muy enrabietado, a lo que el rubio solo seguia inmutable. - Debes de entenderlo Naruto, por dios escucha.

-No debo de escucharte, para mi nuestra amistad ya quedo atrás. - Logrando liberarse del agarre el ojiazul continuo con su camino, pero no conto con que el pelinegro le lanzo un golpe que no pudo evitar y lo tumbo en el suelo.

-Te comportas como un niño mimado. Yo no tuve la culpa de lo que paso y lo sabes, Sakura incluso me dijo que lograbas comprender que ella aun sintiera algo por mi, y ahora que estamos juntos muestras lo contrario. - Parecia un témpano de hielo debido a lo rigido de sus movimientos y facciones, reclamando por lo que sucedia.

-¿Sasuke-Kun? ¿Naruto?. - De repente una voz femenina aparecio, para que despues el rubio se llevara una "desagrable" sorpresa al encontrarse a quien menos queria.

-Sakura, te dije que esperaras, yo hablaria con el. - El pelinegro Uchiha habia cambiado de tonalidad de palabra al hablar con ella, ya que mostraba algo de sentimientos en las palabras.

-Sasuke-Kun, dijimos que ambos lo hablariamos con el, y asi va a ser. - La Haruno al decir esto intento ayudar a Naruto, pero al extender su brazo y sujetarlo recibio un manotazo que la separo de el. - Naruto ¿Estas bien?

-Considerando que ha habido ocasiones en las cuales me golpean sin darme el motivo… si estoy bien. - De nueva cuenta y de pie, el rubio no tuvo mas remedio que encararlos. - Y diganme… ¿Qué carajos quieren?

-Sasuke-Kun, creo que es mejor que me dejes a solas con el, yo hablare. - Sakura con un gesto de seriedad y algo de pena le pidio al Uchiha que los dejara solos, a lo que el al ver el rostro de la ojiverde asintio y desaparecio en la caracteristica bola de humo, dejandolos a solos.

El viento corria por el lugar, moviendo el cabello de ambos, mientras que ambos se miraban fijamente, el rubio con la seriedad que tenia desde hace tiempo, y la ojiverde con una sonrisa tierna y suave, asi estuvieron por largo rato hasta que Naruto comenzo a caminar y paso por al lado de ella, quien al ver esto hablo.

-¿Vas a seguir ignorandome?. - De la sonrisa que portaba nada quedo, solo un dejo de tristeza y algo de dolor nacieron, mientras que el rubio solo miraba hacia adelante.

-Yo no te ignoro, simplemente me ocupo de mis cosas, nada mas. - Hablo Naruto. - Ahora, si no te importa, quiero irme a mi casa, tengo sueño y ultimadamente no he dormido bien.

El iba a seguir con su trayecto, a no ser que la ojiverde se interpuso en su camino, encarandolo e impidiendole cualquier forma de escape

-¡Ya basta Naruto! ¡Te estas comportando como un idiota!. - Grito la pelirrosa ante lo que estaba pasando, reclamandole al rubio su forma "inmadura" de actuar. - ¡Hemos sido amigos desde niños, casi desde que nos conocimos, y ahora eres tu quien trata de olvidar todo lo que hemos pasado!

-El como me comporte no deberia importarte, ya tienes a alguien quien si amas, asi que eso ya es caso olvidado. - Naruto habia llegado al limite de su paciencia. Habia decidido olvidarse del asunto "SasuSaku" y no volver a verlos, pero parecia ser que ellos querian seguir con esa platica tan estupida.

-Naruto, por favor escucha, se que te menti sobre lo que habia entre nosotros… pero comprende… yo… yo… - Ella trataba de pedir disculpas, trataba de darle razones para lo que hizo, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, ya que no existian.

-Tu amas a Sasuke. Para ti solo soy la persona quien reemplazo por mucho tiempo a ese imbecil, quien te protegio y te cuido de todo para obtener una muestra de cariño de tu parte, solo era eso. - El rubio simplemente hablo de manera un tanto brusca, cosa inusual en el y que lleno de miedo a la pelirrosa, aunque tambien seria porque en esas palabras habia algo de verdad oculta.

Y parecio dar en el lugar exacto. Sakura poco a poco comenzo a temblar de miedo al ver la cara dura e inmisericorde del rubio, como si el pudiera cometer una locura, aunque el rubio no haria nada de eso, tan solo pondria las cosas en su lugar y dejaria todo claro.

-Tu vienes aquí a hablar conmigo de tu relacion con Sasuke, solo para eso y ni siquiera te importa el como me vaya en mi inmunda vida. Solo te interesa ver como el ha obtenido lo que yo trabaje por mucho tiempo. - Poco a poco el rubio se iba acercando lentamente a la kunoichi quien no podia moverse debido al panico que estaba sintiendo. - Mi meta de ser reconocido se fue al carajo al ser el quien es aclamado como heroe de guerra, los malditos viejos del consejo y los lideres de los clanes le dieron el titulo de Hokage y además el se gano tu corazon. Mientras que yo sigo estando en la miseria como otro imbecil mas, viendo como el obtiene algo que no merece.

-Por favor… perdoname Naruto… perdoname. - El llanto en la ojiverde aparecio al final de cuentas, percatandose de que el habia dicho crudas verdades mientras que ella no podia hacer otra cosa sino callar. - Se que hice mal… no debi jugar asi contigo… pero por favor… no me odies… no permitas que nuestra amistad… se termine.

-Eso ya ha terminado… desde hace mucho. Sabias bien que si el regresaba las cosas no serian las mismas, y aquí estan las pruebas de lo que digo. - Se habia tocado ese tema en varias ocasiones, por ejemplo cuando Ino le habia dicho a Sakura que forzosamente tendria que elegir entre Naruto y Sasuke, por una causa rara. - Ya tienes a quien verdaderamente te quiere, y yo salgo sobrando… ¿O acaso quieres que siga siendo tu amigo para que me trates como a un perro? ¿Tu y el idiota de Sasuke quieren que sea el padrino de sus hijos? O me imagino algo mejor… ¡¿Pretendes que siga siendo tu esclavo que te cuida cuando nadie mas lo hace o el payaso que te divierte cuando estas aburrida?

Palabras crudas, dolorosas e impiadosas, pero llenas de verdades. Si uno lo analizaba adecuadamente, todo lo que el rubio habia dicho era cierto y le gustara a quien le gustara, miles de motivos habia dado el rubio para reclamarle todo el daño que le habia hecho en mucho tiempo.

Sakura por otra parte no dejaba de llorar, hincada en el suelo y sujetandose la cara, conteniendo las lagrimas que fluian de sus orbes verdes debido a lo cruel que fue el rubio con ella. La idea que ella tenia en un principio era tratar de arreglar las cosas y darle la noticia de que ella y el Uchiha iban a casarse, y como petición especial esperaban que fuera su padrino de bodas al ser el mejor amigo de ambos, pero al parecer solo provoco que el odio que sentia hacia ellos se avivara mas y mas, al punto de dejar ver al verdadero rubio que habia ahora, uno lleno de rencor y furia.

-… Naruto. - Entre sollozos y gemidos, Sakura apenas pudo pronunciar el nombre del rubio, quien solo miraba hacia adelante, para despues seguir caminando, no sin antes pronunciar algo.

-Eso fue doloroso para ti, imaginate como lo senti yo al vivirlo. Quiero que te quede claro, lo que habia entre nosotros ha acabado, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida bajo ninguna circunstancia, ya que si lo haces, puedes considerar que hablas con la pared. - Dicho esto el rubio se esfumo, dejando sola a una kunoichi quien seguia derramando lagrimas de forma lastimera, ante las palabras de condena que el le habia dado. Inevitablemente sucedió lo que tenia que pasar, la ruptura de un lazo debido a un engaño que se pudo haber evitado, lamentablemente, no paso asi y todo habia terminado, para bien o mal de ambos.

Mas tarde el rubio siguio caminando por las calles de la aldea, con un semblante serio y apagado. Para variar nunca se habia comportado tajante y furioso con otra persona que el conocia, pero estaba cansado de lo mismo, de hacer mil y una cosas mas para ser visto por los demas y al final de cuentas terminar como empezo. Si la vida le iba a pagar de esta manera por todo lo que hacia, pues haria todo lo contrario para que hubiera justificación.

Mas sin embargo el rubio no noto al girar la cuadra que alguien choco con el, cayendo de bruces ambos, solo que el rubio se golpeo la cabeza contra el suelo.

-¡Fijate por donde vas idiota!. - Una voz de mujer le llego a gritar al rubio, quien por obvias razones respondio de la misma manera.

-¡A quien le dijiste idiota maldita… - Pero antes de terminar el insulto el rubio pudo ver que se trataba de una chica pelirroja de su edad, quien recogia sus gafas que se le habian caido, y al instante reconocio. - Karin

-Naruto. - La chica pelirroja tambien se percato de que se trataba de ese chico que ya tenia tiempo de conocer, lo que mas le sorprendia era verlo vestido de esa manera tan poco comun en el y algo… lugubre.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, debido a eso pudieron comprender que ambos la habian pasado mal. Karin se percato de que el unico ojo visible del rubio se veia opaco y sin el brillo que usualmente traia, el de una alegria que rebosaba y se dejaba sentir por la aldea, mientras que Naruto pudo ver que la pelirroja tenia sus ojos rubies completamente rojos debido a que habia llorado, además de que algunas lagrimas todavia seguian fluyendo. Con todo esto ambos podian dejar claro sin dudarlo. Habian tenido una noche muy dolorosa

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Espero que esta idea sea bien aceptada. Acepto de todo, comentarios, felicitaciones, insultos, amenazas de muerte etc. Pronto traeré la continuación, asi que solo es cuestión de esperar


End file.
